I Kinda Love You Too, You Idiot
by Pheonee
Summary: Tokka sentencefics/drabbles/oneshots based on the prompts from The Epic Prompt List at KF. Some are funny, some are angsty, some kind of stink. Rated T for safety, just in case I bring innuendos into it in the future.
1. Sentence Fic 1

There is a huge and fat list of Tokka prompts over on the Tokkaneers subforum at KF.

It is huge and fact and epically awesome.

I'm going to use them.

(I might actually use some of the prompts more than once, which is probably against the rules, but it hasn't been written down and therefore will not be followed. x3)

* * *

**First Impressions**

At first, she was Toph (the Greatest Earthbender In The World) and he was Sokka and that was all they were, tolerating each other only long enough for her to pound some more Earthbending skills into Aang at any means necessary, but somewhere along the way she wasn't just Toph and he wasn't just Sokka—they were Toph and Sokka, Sokka and Toph, the Dynamic Duo, the Greatest Shenaniganators In The World, battle buddies, best friends, and—dare she say it?—maybe, just maybe, even more than that.

Toph decided that first impressions weren't to be trusted.

**Second Chances**

She was fighting back tears, shaking her head fervently as she mumbled "no, never again, it's too late" over and over again and backed away; first clenching, eyes tightly shut, and no matter how hard her head cried NO her (cracked, abused, yearning) heart screamed _yes—_yes _yes_ YES _YES __**YES**_—

Sokka decided that—whoever invented second chances? He loved them.

**Snow**

Toph sneezed for (what felt like) the seven hundred and twenty-third time that day and wiped her nose, glaring miserably at the snowflakes she couldn't see, distracting herself from the swiftly-receding feeling in her fingers and toes by plotting ways to kill Sokka as painfully as she could for making her fall so deeply in love with him she was willing to follow him to the freaking _South Pole._

And then Sokka took pity on her and led her back to the tents and suddenly she wasn't cold anymore (but she was STILL going to kill him).

**Sneak Attack**

Often, he would tiptoe up behind her to give her a surprise kiss but was always in some way Earthbended around or found out ("sneak attacks don't work on me, smart guy"); Sokka cursed her ability to see where he was even with her eyes closed, and devised ingenious plans to ambush her from above.

He soon learned that aerial attacks, while efficient against blind Earthbenders, also tended to end him up in the healing house.

**When You Walk Away**

It was agonising (to say the least) to feel him take step after step, confident and sure in his direction (it was the _wrong one_), his arm slung casually around another's shoulder (it was the wrong _person_); every time his foot struck the ground, his heartbeat gave a little wobble and changed, falling a little more out of synch with her own (to say nothing of the fact he was moving _further from her_).

Toph wondered if he would ever feel the same way when _she_ walked away.

**Smirk**

He loved that smirk of hers, the way her lip would curl ever so slightly, forming a mocking smile; her pale eyes would narrow, the elegant noble-lady's brows drawn down in a most ungraceful, vulgar and utterly adorable facial gesture.

He almost told her once, too.

**Together**

Always running, never a moment's rest, nowhere was safe; nerves were worn down and tempers were teased, and Sokka had never hated the Fire Nation more—but then he turned around and _she_ was there with him, and no matter how dark the night was there was always one small star, blinking in the heavens, lending and borrowing light, to light up his world.

They could take on the world, he thought, so long as they were together.

**Vegetable**

Sokka wasn't fond of vegetables, and Toph had been forced to eat too many during her early years for her to ever like them again; but when they were eating them _with each other_, well, that was a whole different story.

"Keep your chopsticks to yourselves, you guys," said Katara in annoyance; but who ever cared?

**Bug**

"Done?" she whispered, mischievous; he gave a smirking nod of affirmation and they tiptoed from the vicinity to await the fireworks.

Three minutes later, there was an ear-spitting shriek of "SPIDER-FLY!!" from the direction of Zuko's room; bent over with laughter, Toph and Sokka fled the flaming wrath of the enraged Firebender.

**Propriety**

She's a little intoxicated (he might've been too, not that it mattered, he'd only had three—okay, it might have been three too many, but still), her usual grace slightly skewed; he's not quite sure where his tunic had gone, but found himself not caring as much as he perhaps should have; disembodied voices all around him tutted in disapproval, and he was vaguely aware that this wasn't quite the right place, but her lips tasted so, so sweet and he couldn't let go—

Katara was going to skin him alive for it later, but _she_ didn't understand the utter unimportance of propriety when _Toph_ was _kissing_ him.

(I mean, seriously.)

* * *

Well, that was a random mishmash of random prompts and even more random drabbles. They're meant to be only two sentences each, but as you can tell, I cheated by not heeding the rules of grammar…*awkward grin*

I'm just not good at summarizing, okay!!

Anyway, tell me if there's any one you'd like to see expanded on or anything you didn't quite get (like everything). And because when you don't pressure you for reviews, I get none, GIVE ME REVIEWS, DAMMIT. They make me not want to throw my writing in a bin and forget about it forever and ever.

Yes, I'm talking to you, reader. You right there—review! *points brattishly*


	2. Sentence Fic 2

**Move**

The air is heavy, but relaxed; pale curls of steam float from two abandoned teacups; a moment of thought, a small movement, and he grins with feint politeness and murmurs his challenge—she smirks.

"Beaten at Pai Sho by a blind girl," said Sokka in shock, as Toph snickered.

**Top**

She was smart and strong and awesome and the greatest Earthbender in the world, of course, but there was times—short periods of dark hopelessness—when she didn't feel smart or strong or awesome or anything like the Blind Bandit, she just felt like Toph—just a child who didn't grow up as quickly as she needed to—just a kid trying to achieve the impossible—just a small, young girl not sure if tomorrow would ever come.

But somehow, when Sokka took her hand in his own large warm one, she still felt like she was on top of the world.

**Overwhelmed**

It was hard to imagine a situation Toph couldn't handle; armies of a hundred, rampaging moose-lions, successive mass movements—it seemed that a flick of her wrist would calm any storm; and it was with just but sympathetic amusement that Aang saw her breath hitch and her heartbeat stumble as Sokka (in his never-ending obliviousness) hugged her close, utterly ignorant of her plight.

Of course, love could overwhelm anyone—even war heroes—even the Avatar—even the Blind Bandit, as it were.

**Look my way**

A year after the war, he ignored her all evening—a year after that, _she _ignored _him_ all evening; two years from then, they didn't come within half a ballroom's distance from each other, so it wasn't a surprise he didn't notice her—it was the next year along, when her body was a woman's, when her face was mature, and he had completely sworn off love, that his head finally turned, his eyes following her across the room and onto the balcony.

Sokka followed, found, and subsequently kissed her—Toph felt like smacking him for taking so long, but at least he looked her way _eventually_.

**Blossomed**

Sokka thought it was just stunning, really, the kind of change a person could go through in just seven and a half years; Toph thought it took an insultingly long time for him to realise what a woman she had grown up to be (and here she was thinking _she_ was the blind one)—he assured her she was just a late bloomer.

That was the night he discovered her ass-kicking skills had _also_ blossomed (beyond the near-lethal level it was before, if that was possible).

**Daydreams**

Every single day was warm and perfect and eight in the morning when she woke up next to him; they spent their hours exchanging soft and rough kisses and having the time of their lives, the mention of loves past never on their lips; every night was the best night ever and she had never felt more beautiful, more wanted, more loved—

Toph hated dreaming (you had to wake up eventually)—but reality was so painful (if she could only sleep forever...)

**Seasons**

Each season was romantic in its own way—summer was hot and lazy, full of dandelion puffs and waspbees drunk on nectar; autumn was slightly nippy, every leaf turning orange and falling leisurely all around; winter was cold and fluffy, snowflakes for the counting, great for cuddles and kisses over hot cocoa—but most agreed that spring, warm and pleasant with its heads of flower, was the best season to fall in love.

Toph and Sokka were never an ordinary couple. They made sure to fall into bed together, completely drunk (as Katara hid her face in shame), on the very eve of the very first day of winter and also made sure not to fall in love until several seasons afterward.

**Blush**

She was pretty when she was angry, Sokka thought…he smiled and, in a rare moment of gentlemanliness, stooped slightly to press a light kiss to her cheek; Toph immediately punched him in the gut.

(It was worth it, though, to see her blush.)

**(I don't believe in) fairy tales**

"Once upon a time," chanted Poppy Bei Fong, starting the tale of yet another beautiful and kind (but completely and utterly useless) princess; "and they lived happily ever after," read Kya of the Southern Water Tribe, closing the story of yet another brave and handsome (but rather lacking in the intelligence department) prince.

In most fairytales, the prince rescued the princess after falling in love with her—Toph was the one who saved Sokka's ass (and again, and again) after falling in love with _him_, but she never believed in fairytales anyway (the happy ending would be kind of nice, though).

**Green (with envy)**

Toph knew she wore green, since it was basically the only colour available to a Bei Fong and Earth Kingdom resident; when she asked what green was like, she was answered: it was the colour of spring, a fresh colour, a pleasant colour, a natural colour—the colour of the earth, of the trees, of her eyes.

Toph hugged her knees toward her (trying to shut out the feverous and passionate kisses that were being exchanged in Sokka's tent) and wondered at the irony: that she would wear the one colour that was also the colour of envy.

* * *

And that's round two. I don't think it's quite as good as chapter 1, probably because it has a lot of MY prompts in it, and MY PROMPTS ALL SUCK. xD;

I think Top, Daydreams and Blush were all ready OOC and/or bad, but I don't know…like I said, I'm terrible at one-sentence shots…and I'm too lazy to do longer ones…dang it. *kicks self*

The previous statement about understanding, expansion and reviews all still stand.


End file.
